<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid, Cute Moron by blackeveryseason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658138">Stupid, Cute Moron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason'>blackeveryseason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monochrome Factor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Studying, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunet rolled his eyes and said, "Just go to tutoring. You can live an extra three hours without me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asamura Kengo/Nikaidou Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid, Cute Moron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reuploading from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written in 2013, unedited from then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akiraaaaaa!"</p><p>The brunet boy by the name of Akira flinched upon hearing his name. It was not said in anger, but in a pathetic, 'save me, I'm drowning' sort of way. Beside him was his blond-haired companion by the name of Kengo. The brown-eyed boy was sprawled on his bedroom floor, face resting on a math book and several papers with oodles of pen marks and scribbles from messing up.</p><p>"Akiraaaaa, can I give up?"</p><p>The brunet boy shook his head. "You're free to do what you want, but do you really want to fail?"</p><p>Kengo shook his head. "But it's haaard," he whined.</p><p>Akira offered, "There are after school tutoring programs. Why don't you take those?"</p><p>"I rather be with Akira."</p><p>"To the point that you don't pass this class?"</p><p>"..." The blond took a moment to think about it and slowly shook his head. "No, I want to pass," he sighed, curling up into a little ball. He groaned into the math book and said, "I just wish this stuff wasn't so hard."</p><p>The brunet rolled his eyes and said, "Just go to tutoring. You can live an extra three hours without me."</p><p>Kengo shot up and placed his hands over his uniform-covered heart. "Are you daft!?" He started, eyes sparking with excitement.</p><p>Akira knew what was happening. An overdramatic rendition of Kengo's thoughts that would billow into proportions unexplainable. "Three hours, a hundred-eighty minutes! A hundred-eighty minutes without you, Akira, as the sun that radiates light upon my shadowy, desolate world I must call my life."</p><p>The blond pushed over the books on Akira's lap, replacing it as he leaned over, face up to the very confused brunet boy. "I would rather rip my toenails off one by one than spending a single second without you. I would rather pluck each leg hair than not have you in my sights. I would ra-"</p><p>Akira slapped his hand over the blond's mouth before things could get worse. His face was on fire. Kengo was without a doubt the most embarrassing teenager on the planet.</p><p>"Kengo. Just go get a tutor. Get good, pass math, so you don't have to have summer school," Akira told him.</p><p>The blond's eyes widened, muffling 'summer school?' from under Akira's palm.</p><p>"Yes, summer school," Akira confirmed. He dryly joked like Kengo did, "Two months, sixty days without me, Akira, the sun that radiates light upon your shadowy, desolate world you call a life. Are you prepared to live in darkness once more?"</p><p>Kengo shook his head frantically. Of course he wasn't. Akira took his hand off the boy's mouth, only to find the mouth on his. The pink lips moved slowly, but rough against Akira's, hand entwined in his brown hair. The brunet felt like he would never get used to kissing Kengo, it just felt too good.</p><p>When the blond pulled away, he smirked and bluntly stated, "Okay. You convinced me, I'll see a tutor."</p><p>Akira pushed the boy off of him and pulled his math book up to cover his face. Kengo, the most embarrassing teenager in the world was also the most manipulative bastard he knew. He just wanted a rise out of Akira. From the way he said it, he was going to see a tutor regardless of what Akira said.</p><p>"Akiraaaaaa," a whine called for him. "Can you help me with this problem?"</p><p>And he would be stuck helping him until he did. Stupid, cute moron.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>